kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Facilier
Doctor Anton Facilier is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, serving as a member of Maleficent's Hellfire Organization, and as the Big Bad of the Louisiana/Devil's Bayou campaign. He is an evil bokor (witch doctor) who plans to rule New Orleans with help from his "Friends on the Other Side". He and Queen Narissa share a sort of romantic interest in one another, though this isn't revealed until "Return of the Keyblade". Story Before Birth of A New Era Many years ago in the 1880s while living in the swamp with his teacher Mama Odie, Anton Facilier was an impatient youth and wanted to see the outside world. It worried Mama Odie a lot that though Anton had a lot of potential to be a great voodoo houngan, he just wasn't fit for the training due to the growing darkness in his heart. One night, Facilier escaped the swamp on a passing riverboat, making his way to the city of New Orleans where he met with a pack of con men, whose leader persuaded him to work for a traveling showman, not telling him the showman was a notorious drunkard and abuser. Anton immediately signed a contract with the showman to make puppets for his theatrical productions in exchange for food, money, and lodging, but proved terrible at woodcarving or sewing due to having left Odie before he learned that craft, and the wicked showman threw him on the street. Arriving late in the night at the Red Lobster Inn, Facilier found the thieves drinking their money away, and threatened the bandit leader, who only mocked the lad for having fallen for the con in the first place. Hurt, alone, and depressed, Facilier left the inn with nothing but the clothes on his back and a shredded pride. An incoming storm began to roll about New Orleans' sky, and Anton was forced to take shelter inside an abandoned emporium, where he was slowly awakened from a restless sleep by a small voice from a little voodoo mask propped on a table in the center of the room, promising him power beyond his dreams, and revenge on both the band of thieves and the foul showman, if only he promised a small favor in the future. Anton was still hesitant, but eventually accepted the deal. No one knows what happened afterwards, but when Facilier left to go straight to the Red Lobster Inn and take justice into his own hands, most of the thieves were never heard from again, with the few survivors refusing to talk about it from fear of what they had witnessed. What is known was that Anton left the Inn much more confident than before, and it is said as he walked back to his new abode that his shadow seemed to have a life of its own. As the years passed, Facilier grew more powerful, learning more voodoo tricks from forbidden tomes hidden in the emporium, gaining assistance from the mask's allies in the darker sections of the Loa, even making deals with the New Orleans folk. Not once did he ever forget his past of living on the margins, and so he began to concoct a scheme to become the wealthiest and most powerful man in all of New Orleans. (inspired by The Cult of Kefka's bio for Facilier in Disney Villains War) Between BoANE and The Journey One day, as Facilier was in the midst of fixing up the voodoo emporium after a dissatisfied customer took out his annoyance on the table decorations, the small voice called his name and urged him to remember their bargain. Facilier was hardly in the mood to fulfill the shadow's deal and tried to talk out of it while he continued to plan out his scheme to kill Big Daddy LaBouff and take his fortune. Shattering the mask in anger, the shadow revealed a visage of his true horrific identity of Chernabog, the Black God, to the now horrified Facilier. It was then that Facilier finally realized what he had gotten himself into and, believing every word the Black God dictated, decided to go along with his master's wishes to save himself. From there, Chernabog told Facilier that at that moment far away in the Keyblade Graveyard, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was seemingly failing his plot to forge the Christ-Blade and rule the cosmos, but had earlier made contact with the evil faerie Maleficent, who was now about to call upon reinforcements. Do as she orders, the Black God stated, and victory is assured. The witch doctor agreed, and was promptly visited by a raven, who flew out a Black Corridor and dropped a letter of interest onto Facilier's lap before leaving the same way it came in. The letter stated pretty much what Chernabog had warned in advance, and Facilier was quick to enter the resulting portal to arrive in the throne room of the Forbidden Mountains, where he, with many other scoundrels, accepted the witch's proposition: if they help her find the legendary Silver Imperium Crystal and the fabled Princesses of Heart, she will give them the power to control the Darkhearts to conquer their own worlds and eliminate their greatest enemies. Facilier ends up receiving half a page from Marwoleath's report to better understand and control the Darkhearts as he carries out Maleficent's scheme. The Journey (Reprises role from "Princess and the Frog" as well as serves as man behind the man to Madame Medusa and the Coachman, a follower of Ursula's faction) Within 10 years of allegiance to the Hellfire Organization, Facilier had entered alliances with both Ursula the Sea Witch and Oogie Boogie, freeloading off both of their alliances in order to further his own station within the organization. He was among those in attendance at a meeting to discuss the fall of their spy Edgar Balthazar and the rise of the new heroes Taran, Mickey Mouse, Hercules, and Ariel. After the meeting, he was called over by Ursula for a private conversation about her past relationships with King Triton and his kingdom, before her eventual banishment and subsequent drive to get revenge on Triton and rule the seas as Queen. For most of the adventure, Facilier continues to seemingly faithfully serve under Oogie Boogie, while also plotting alongside other treacherous schemers to eliminate him and gain a higher position in the organization in return. To do this, he and Cora the Queen of Hearts send their loyal Card Soldiers and Shadow Demons to infiltrate Oogie's Casino and tamper with his machinery to hand him unfavorable outcomes in his schemes. Eventually, after one too many failures, Oogie is demoted from his title as field commander, and the title is thus passed down to Facilier and Ursula as a reward for their efforts. Subsequently, to meet both his own ends and those of Maleficent, Facilier plotted to assassinate local magnate 'Big Daddy' LaBouff and seize his fortune, and thereupon release the Dark Loa to terrorize the city; tricking the visiting Prince Naveen and his servant Lawrence into making an offer for LaBouff's daughter Charlotte, which (Facilier hoped) would allow them to take the blame for the murder. At the same time, he was in frequent contact with Madame Medusa, a fence and pawnbroker, who he had sent in search of the Devil's Eye Diamond: a gem containing a reserve of magical power, with which the Dark Loa meant to break into the world of the living to prey on its inhabitants. Both schemes failed when Charlotte's best friend, Tiana, destroyed Facilier's Hayacall, while two agents of the Rescue Aide Society, Bernard and Miss Bianca, rescued the little girl who Medusa had kidnapped to fetch the Diamond for Facilier. This enraged the Dark Loa, who seized and tortured Facilier in revenge. However, Ursula was able to get in a good word to allow for Facilier's freedom after he had served over a century's worth of torment in the Shadow World. Following this, Facilier is in debt to the sea witch for rescuing him, and aides her in her last couple of schemes to recover the remaining Rainbow Crystals and kidnap the Princesses of Heart. An Empire of Dreams (Part of Jafar's Starscream faction in alliance to Dominion XIII, teams up with General Grievous for the events of Port Royal Visit 2, controls the Darkheart equivalent of the Gambler Empty Shells, dies by being consumed by Wiseman's shadow) Encoded Truths (Revived by Queen Grimhilde through the magic mirror to serve her army and team up with both Diamondback's Mob and Blackheart's Hidden) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Part of the villain squad that attacks Disney Castle with an army spawned from Hell itself, beaten after a grueling battle with Diamond Mode John Rolfe and Ben Ali Gator, his Friends later used to trap Mickey/Taran in a Nightmare Fantasmic) Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy (Father of Faye through union with Narissa) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Theme: The Encounter Facilier is a slick and tricky boss to fight. He can use his shadow to either swiftly sweep Mickey from under his feet or pummel him with hard hitting claw combos. The shadow can also trip Mickey as he is running to approach Facilier and when he gets ready to attack. Facilier himself is also no pushover, as he can deliver quick and strong cane combos and knock Mickey away with a kick that will knock him back. Occasionally, he'll summon his "friends" to simultaneously attack Mickey, while Facilier retreats, causing heavy damage. If you are able to defeat the voodoo demons quick enough, Facilier will be left open to attack. Facilier also summons Darkhearts to his aid. Gallery Dr._Facilier_5.jpg|Facilier at the LaBouff's party Dr. facilier's shadow.jpg|Facilier's living shadow Dr FacilierTyrranux.png|Facilier with the Sinner's Hand Darkheart (ignore Sora) - by Tyrranux Facilier Cauldron-Born.jpg|Facilier's body, with his soul removed and mutilated, then reanimated as a Cauldron-Born dr__facilier__demon_armor KH.jpg|Facilier in his Seeker battle armor Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Undead characters Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Ursula & Hook's Ocean Forces Category:Tricksters Category:Businesspeople Category:Criminals Category:Jafar's Dominion XIII Alliance